


But I Gotta Know What's Your Fantasy

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a conversation starts with "Dare, what's your biggest fantasy?" Darren knows he's in for a fun ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Gotta Know What's Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ludacris' What's Your Fantasy

The items of clothing Chris wears in the story: [Garter Skirt](https://xdress.com/product/view/ruffle-bum-lace-garter-skirt-x25216), [Panties](https://xdress.com/product/view/neon-lace-surprise-z257)

 

It's a normal, lazy Sunday afternoon, one of their rare days where neither of them are being weighed down by work or work related commitments.  It's easy and calm.  It's nice from the frantic nonstop pace they usually go at.

On the couch lying with Chris curled into his side, his head resting on his chest, Darren slowly skims his fingers along Chris' back.  They could go out and do something, but they don't need to.  All they need is this comfortableness between them as they bask in each other.  There's no need to go out where they know they'll be hounded by people.  Nice and quiet is what best for them.

"Dare, what's your biggest fantasy?"  Chris asks out of nowhere.

"What?"  Darren chuckles.

"Your biggest fantasy.  What is it?"  Chris lifts his head and stares at Darren.

"Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know."  Chris shrugs his shoulders.  Darren watches him sit up and swing his leg over his waist, sitting down on his lap.  "I was reading a magazine the other day, and there was a section that tested if your sex life was boring.  I realized after that ours was pretty tame and...boring."

"Chris," Darren chuckles as he grabs at his thighs.  "Our sex life is fine.  It's far from boring."

"Trust me, I know that."  Chris bashfully grins as Darren notices a tinge of red start to form on his cheeks.  "But don't you want to spice it up some?  Make it more exciting?"

"Is that what you want?"

Chris bites his lower lip, managing to look adorable as he does so, and nods his head.

"Okay.  I can go along with this with you."

"Alright," Chris excitedly says.  "What's a fantasy or kink that you have?"

"Okay."  Darren gets slightly embarrassed as he gets ready to reveal what his biggest fantasy is.  Eyes darting to the band of Chris' sweatpants, unable to look him in the eyes, he takes a deep breath before mumbling under his breath.  "Lingerie."  The word comes out barely audible as it passes Darren's lips.

"What was that?"  Chris says.

"Lingerie," Darren speaks up, blushing a deep red.  "You wearing lace underwear, a garter skirt, and stockings while I fuck you.  It's the one thing I've wanted for the longest time."  Finally gathering the courage to look up at Chris, he finds his eyes blown wide with shock as his mouth hangs open in surprise.  "I know.  I know it's stupid and crazy, and creepy.  I'm s-" Darren finds his words cut off by Chris covering his mouth with his hand.

"Dare, if you apologize for that I will smack you."  Darren sees Chris smile at him in a understanding way.  "I'm not going to judge you by something you enjoy."

"You won't?"  Darren says, voice muffled against Chris' palm.

"Why would I?  If you like it, I shouldn't shame you for that."

"So," Darren pulls Chris' hand away to talk, "now you know that, what do we do?"

"I don't know."  Chris shrugs his shoulders as he leans down.  "I've never done this before."

"We don't have to do it if you're not comfortable," Darren makes sure to tell him.

"I know.  But I think I need time before I fully decide if I can do that for you."

"I understand.  It's outside the realm of normal for us."  Darren soothingly strokes his thumb back and forth over Chris' thigh.

"Isn't that the point of this?"  Chris points out.  "For us to step out of our comfort zone?"

"Yeah."  Darren nods his head.  "We can do your fantasy or kink first, if you want."

"No."  Chris shakes his head.  "I just need time, like I said."

"All right.  I can give you time."  Darren grabs behind Chris' neck and brings him down for a sensual kiss.  "I'll totally understand if you don't want to, though.  I won't get mad."

Darren feels Chris smile against his mouth.

"I know," Chris softly says before going back in for another kiss.

After that conversation, a few weeks pass without Chris bringing it up again.  Darren doesn't pester him about it.  He doesn't annoyingly ask if he's made his mind up yet.  He's giving him the time he asked for.  It's what he needs.  This isn't a choice that can be made a few days after being given the option.  Darren knows Chris has to weigh the pros and cons of this.  It's like that with him.  He has to go through every last detail before deciding if it's something he's comfortable doing; if it's something he also wants.

But after four weeks of not a peep from Chris about what he's decided, Darren figures he doesn't want to do it, and just decides not to bring it up again.  Or Chris has forgotten about it.  And he doesn't blame him if he did.  He could only imagine how Chris felt after finding out his boyfriend fantasized about him in lingerie.  If it was him, he would do everything in his power to forget that particular conversation ever happened.

Their sex life doesn't change, either.  Not like Darren expected it to.  And he's fine by that.  They keep it to what they know.  To what they both enjoy.  That's not to say it's boring or unsatisfying.  It's just as great as it was before their conversation.  But Darren can tell Chris is still wanting to "spice things up" as he put it.  Even though wanting that, he still doesn't go back to their conversation.  Darren figures he'll just think of a different way to do something that doesn't involve lingerie.

"Darren!"  Darren hears Chris call for him from the bathroom about six weeks after their talk.

"What?" he yells back in reply.  In the living room typing a quick text to his manager, he's ready for one of their rare lazy Sundays.

"Come here!"

"Why?" he yells in annoyance, flopping against the couch.  He just got comfortable on the couch, and doesn't feel like moving.  Their Sunday is supposed to be lazy, sprawling out on the couch is what he wants.  Not Chris festering him to move.

"Darren, getting your fucking ass up here before I make you regret it!"  From the sound in Chris' voice, Darren knows he isn't lying, and that he should listen to him.

For a second, Darren debates just staying where he is.  But then he thinks about the retributions of that choice, and having an angry Chris at him is far worse than just standing up and walking up the stairs to him.

Phone left on the couch, Darren stands up and heads upstairs.  He really hopes this isn't something stupid; that he left his spot because Chris is trapped by a spider or something.

Pushing open Chris' bedroom door, Darren stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Chris in front of him.  It's then that he's glad he got up like Chris demanded him to.

Cheeky grin on his face, Chris stands there wearing a lacy black garter skirt that is frilled on the bottom.  The skirt is short.  Really short.  It comes to a stop just past the top of his thighs, and Darren can only imagine how much of it covers Chris' ass.  Two little black, silk bows on the front are where the garters stretch out from and clip to the thigh high fishnet stockings he wears.  Under the garter skirt, Chris wears a tiny pair of neon pink lace underwear that are see through, and leave nothing to the imagination.  Darren can easily make out his gorgeous, half-hard cock.  The lingerie looks stunning on Chris; the black and neon pink lace standing out against his pale skin.  Reality, it seems, is so much better than what Darren had imagined.

The sight of Chris standing there in front of him wearing that has Darren's mouth going dry, and cock instantly getting hard in his sweatpants.

"Hi, sweetie," Chris says in an innocent voice.

"W-..." Darren clears his throat after his voice comes out trembling.  He fights from reaching down and palming himself.  "I thought you didn't want this?"

"What would make you think that?"  Chris sexily saunters over to Darren, swaying his hips in a way that has the material of the garter skirt swaying with him.

"You...You didn't bring it up again."  Darren reaches out and ghosts his fingers over the lace of the garter skirt when Chris stops in front of him.

"I was looking," Chris answers with a sly grin.  "At first I thought about it."  Darren figured that correct.  "I thought if I could do this.  If it was something I wanted to do.  If I should just refuse your idea and move on.  But, then, I realized something."

Darren sighs as Chris drapes his arms over his shoulders and presses his body close.  The frill of the garter skirt tickles his skin where his shirt rode up some.  "What...What did you realize?"

"This wasn't about me," Chris murmurs against Darren's lips.  "I asked what your fantasy or kink was.  This is about you.  So, two weeks ago, I started looking.  I wanted to wear something that would get you excited.  Like right now."

Darren groans when Chris covers his hard cock over his pants with his hand and slowly palms him.  "You could have worn anything, and I would have gotten turned on."

"But I wanted to like it, too.  I wanted to look cute."  Chris drops his arms and turns on the balls of his feet.  Ass slightly stuck out after he turns his back to Darren, he looks at him over his shoulder.  "So, what do you think?"

The black lacy skirt barely covers Chris' ass like he thought it wouldn't.  And when he sticks it out, it causes the skirt to rise up and reveal more of the pink, lace panties he wears underneath.  Eyes roaming down to the two garters pulled down from the lacy skirt, and clipped to the back of the stockings, the bands against his thighs, Darren nods his head.  "Y-Yeah."

"That's not the reply I was looking for, Dare," Chris chuckles.

He opens his mouth to give a better reply, but nothing comes out.  Darren is stunned silent by the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend wearing lingerie for him.  Dropping to his knees, he reaches out to touch.  His hands slowly drag down Chris' back, fingers passing over the swell of his lace covered ass.  Darren bites back a moan as his hands go to the back of Chris' thighs.  Fingers follow the garters to the top of the stockings where they are clipped.

"Guess that answers that," Chris laughs as a shudder runs through his body.

Darren slides his fingers up until his hands are under the short garter skirt and grabbing at Chris' ass.  "God, Chris," he manages to groan.  "I'm sure I could see everything if you were to bend over in these underwear."

"Want me to?"  Chris seductively asks.

Darren doesn't even have to think about it.  "Yes."  Hands gripping Chris' hips, he watches as Chris slowly bends at his waist.  In front of him, Chris' pink hole is exposed just enough to make Darren's cock twitch in interest.  He can see it's slick around the rim, and he knows.  "Were you wearing the stockings and garter skirt when you fingered yourself?" he asks.

"Yes," Chris breathily replies.

The image of Chris lying back on the bed, stocking covered legs spread as he stretched himself open makes Darren groan.  It's enough for him to need Chris.  He has to fuck him.

Slowly standing up, hands sliding around to Chris' front, pressing close to him from behind, Darren grinds his hips against Chris' ass.  Jolts of pleasure run along his spine as he hears Chris softly moan.  He's tempted to do this until he comes.  But he wants to be inside Chris when he comes.  "You didn't have to do this," he pushes Chris to stand up and whispers into his ear.

"I know."  Chris rocks his ass back on Darren's hard cock.  "But I wanted to.  I wanted to do this for you."

Fingers playing with the garters on the front of Chris' thighs, pulling one of the bands back and letting it go, the snap against Chris' flesh loud in the otherwise quiet room.  Darren feels Chris tremble in his arms, and brokenly moan.  "And you're wearing it the whole day?"

"Yes."  Chris looks over his shoulder at Darren and grins.  "No point in putting it on and then having it come off right after."

"You're the best."  Walking Chris so he is pressed up against the bed, bending him over it, getting a good look at his ass in the see through underwear, Darren isn't sure he can go several hours with Chris walking around wearing only this without wanting to fuck him every ten minutes.  He's going to try not to, though.  But that doesn't mean he won't enjoy it for all it's worth.  "So fucking sexy," he murmurs into Chris' ear as he ghosts his fingers over Chris' half-hard cock.

Chris locks his eyes on Darren's in the mirror across the bed.  "It's all for you."

"Damn!  I want to fuck you so hard right now."  Darren grinds his hips into Chris' ass, eliciting a sensual moan from him.

Chris reaches up to get a good grip on the bed, rolling his ass back on Darren's cock.  "Then fuck me," he says, voice thick with want.

Darren looks down at Chris' ass covered in black and pink lace and covers it with his hands.  Fingers stroking over his ass cheeks through the soft lace of the garter skirt, he knows there's no way he's passing this up.

The chance to fuck Chris in lingerie is exactly his fantasy come true.

"Stay," he growls into Chris' ear.  He hears Chris release a moan in reply.

He reaches over to grab the lube in the drawer of the nightstand before standing back behind Chris.  Fingers slipping into the band of the panties Chris wears, Darren begins to tug them down.  He can't push them down far because of the garters, but he manages to get them down to around Chris' thighs.  Pushing down his own sweatpants and underwear, squeezing lube into the palm of his hand, Darren strokes himself a few times to spread the lube on his cock.

Pushing two fingers into Chris to make sure he's stretched, Darren pulls them out and spreads Chris' ass cheeks apart and lines himself up.  Slowly, he starts to push in to that heat he will never tire of feeling around his dick, Chris whimpering beneath him each time he thrusts in a little bit more.  By the time he's fully seated inside Chris, hipbones against his ass, Darren can feel the fabric of the garter skirt and stockings against his skin.  It’s sexy and arousing all at once.

For a few moments after pushing himself inside Chris, Darren stills as he takes in the sight of Chris bent over the bed with his lace covered ass sticking out.  He can hear Chris getting impatient; gently rocking his hips back on him.  But he still doesn’t move.  He just watches as the fabric of the garter skirt moves each time Chris does.

Chris braces himself on one arm and twists his body to look back at Darren.  Arm reaching behind him, Darren feels him plant his hand on his chest.  "You gonna fuck me now, or what?" he asks annoyed as he rolls his hips back on Darren's cock.

"This what you want?"  Darren smirks as he pulls his hips back and then slams them forward into Chris.

Chris bows his back.  "Yes!"

Grabbing ahold of Chris’ hips, fingers digging deep into warm flesh, Darren starts fucking Chris with long, drawn-out snaps of his hips.  After slamming his hips forward, he grinds them against Chris’ ass.  He does that a few times, knowing there will be marks on Chris’ ass after they are finished.

"Hey, Chris!"

Darren goes still like Chris when they hear Lea shouting from the living room.

"How the hell-"

"I let myself in using the spare key!" she yells.

"You really need to change your hiding spot," Darren says as he pulls out of Chris.

"No no no," Chris whines, rolling his ass back on Darren.  "Finish."

"In case you can't hear, that's Lea climbing the stairs right now.  I'm positive her finding me with my dick in your ass isn’t something she wants to see.”

Chris stands up and rubs his ass back on Darren's still hard cock.  "Don't care.  Want you to finish fucking me."

All it takes for Darren is to look down at Chris' lace covered ass, and stocking covered legs.  There is no way in hell he's not finishing fucking him right now after that sight.  In an instant he's grabbing Chris' hand and carefully walking him over to the bathroom.

"Should have probably picked up the panties," Chris giggles as he tries not to trip over himself.

Darren smiles as he closes the bathroom door behind him.  Quickly turning the shower on so Lea thinks Chris is in there, Darren groans when he turns around and finds Chris leaning over the sink sticking his ass out.

This is something they definitely don't do.  They don't have sex when there's a chance of being caught or heard.  It's crazy and stupid.  Although, Darren has to admit it is kind of hot, and turns him on more as he spreads more lube over himself and presses back into Chris.  Maybe this whole "spicing up their sex life" wasn't such a bad idea after all.

One hand gripping his shoulder, and the other gripping his hip, the lacy fabric of the skirt under his palm, Darren starts fucking Chris again.  Skin slaps together, but it's covered up by the sound of the shower running.

"Hey, Chris!"  Lea suddenly knocks on the door.  "You taking a shower?"

"No, I'm getting fucked in the ass," Chris sarcastically replies.  Darren bites down on the flesh of Chris' shoulder to keep from bursting out laughing; hearing Chris quietly snicker.  But he has to give props to Chris for sounding calm when he is actually getting fucked in the ass.  "Of course I'm taking a shower!  What do you want?"

"Just wanted to warn you that everybody has decided to come here tonight and have a small wrap party," Lea tells him.

Darren pulls his hips back and snaps them forward, making Chris jostle against the counter, and drop his head and moan when he hits his prostate.  Rotating his hips, he messages the head of his cock against Chris' prostate just to be mean.

"Oh, fuck," Chris loudly whines.

"You don't have to," Lea says, thinking Chris said that because of what she said.  "We can go somewhere else."

"N-No," Chris forces out as he reaches behind him and grabs at Darren's hip.  "It's fine."

Letting go of Chris' hip and turning his head to stare into his lust blown eyes, Darren brushes his lips over Chris'.  Slowing down the thrust of his hips enough for him to talk with Lea, Darren still teases him by massage his prostate.

"I hate you," Chris quietly groans just loud enough for Darren to hear.

"You still wanted me to fuck you," Darren chuckles.  "Tell Lea you're almost finished."

"Lea," Chris says as he keeps his eyes on Darren's.  "I...I'll be down in a few."  Darren sees Chris bite back a moan when he pulls his hips back until he's only stretched open around the head of his cock.  Barely rocking his hips forward, Darren moans as the frilly garter skirt brushes along his dick, sending sparks of pleasure through him.  "Go...Go ahead and get ready," Chris tells Lea.

"I'll go buy some stuff.  I'll be back in an hour," Lea says.  “Bye, Darren.”

Darren laughs along with Chris as he hears her retreating footsteps.  He isn’t surprised they couldn’t past her that he was in the bathroom with Chris.  She, somehow, always knows he’s here.  Glad for her to be gone, he picks up the pace of his hips again.  Slamming his hips forward, Chris dropping his head and moaning, Darren feels the heat quickly curl in his belly.

Burying himself deep one last time, Darren moans as he is hit with his release.  Pulsing inside him as he still fucks Chris through is orgasm, he finally stills after a few moments of intense pleasure.

“Dare,” Chris whines as he rocks his hips back.

Instantly, Darren knows what he wants.  Pulling out, hearing Chris groan in protest, Darren reaches around him and takes his leaking, hard cock in his hand.  Slowly stroking him, hand brushing the fabric of the garter skirt on each upstroke, Chris sighing with relief, Darren presses his mouth to his ear.  “This what you want?” he growls.

“Yes.”

“You want to come?”  Darren strokes up and thumbs at the head of Chris’ cock.

“Yes,” Chris whines as he pushes up into Darren’s fist.

Darren stops the movement of his hand and removes it altogether.  “Not until I tell you.”

Wetting a handtowel and cleaning himself and Chris, Darren throws it into the dirty clothes hamper as he catches Chris’ glare at him through the mirror.  “What?” he chuckles as he pulls up his sweatpants.

“I really hate you right now,” Chris says as he stands up and pulls the panties around his thighs back up.  “I thought this was supposed to be about you fucking me in lingerie?”

“It is,” Darren replies as he follows Chris out of the bathroom.  He stares at his ass as he walks; watching his long, lean legs in the stockings.  “But isn’t this fun, too?”

“Not for me.  No,” Chris grumpily says as he sits up on the bed, spreading his thighs open.  Darren bites his lower lip as he gazes at Chris pale, creamy thighs, and hard cock still in the neon pink panties.  “Come on, Dare,” Chris says as he slowly drags his fingers up his inner thighs to entice Darren.  “Fuck me.”

Darren is so tempted to say yes.  To press his body to Chris and grind against him until he’s hard again, and push back into his ass.  But he wants to have fun.  He wants to make Chris suffer a little.  “No,” he answers.

In reply, Chris lies back on the bed and lifts his legs until his feet are resting on the edge of the bed.  Darren watches as he slides his feet until he can perfectly see all of him.  “Are you really saying no to this?”  Darren hears Chris say.

“Yes,” Darren says with a somewhat shaky voice.

Chris lets out a deep huff and sits up.  Darren smiles at the pout on his face.  “You suck.”

“And yet you keep me around.”  Darren laughs.

“Only because I love you,” Chris cheekily says as he smiles.

“Aww.  I love you, too.”  Darren leans over and gives Chris a sweet kiss.

"I have to get ready," Chris says as he pushes Darren away and steps off the bed.

"Will you leave the lingerie on?"  Darren looks at Chris as he pulls a pair of jeans and shirt from his closet.

"I told you I would.”  Chris grins as he pulls on his jeans over his lingerie.

"You are seriously the best,” Darren groans, even though he isn’t sure he can go the night knowing Chris is wearing that without being able to do anything.

“I know,” Chris says in a playfully prissy, preening way.

Darren playfully rolls his eyes as he looks for a something else to wear.

The party goes off without a hitch.  All of Chris’ and his friends come to celebrate the end of the season.  They drink and have a great time.

The only downside to the whole party for Darren is seeing Chris walking around knowing what he’s wearing underneath his jeans.  Sometimes, he’ll get a glimpse of the band of the garter skirt when Chris bends over to pick something up and he fights from grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him away to fuck him.  But for as much as he suffers, he knows Chris is suffering too.  At one point a few hours into the party, Chris crowds him in the kitchen and whines into his ear about how much he is desperate to come.

By the time everybody is gone it’s close to three in the morning.  But Darren is positive that’s neither going to stop him or Chris from getting what they want.  As he closes the door after letting Amber out, the last person to leave, Darren walks back to the living room and stops dead in his tracks at the sight that greets him.  Chris leans back against the couch once again only wearing the lingerie.

"Everybody is gone," Chris says as he runs his foot along the back of his calf.  There’s a slight slur in his voice from being drunk.  “Does that mean you’ll fuck me now?”

“Definitely,” Darren groans as he walks to him and gets naked on the way, pressing close to Chris’ body when he’s down to just his underwear.

Fingers grabbing at the delicate lace of the underwear Chris wears, Darren pulls at it.  He feels the fabric easily give and tear.  The sound of the fabric ripping apart, of stitches coming undone, only makes Darren that more desperate to fuck Chris.  He's that much closer to getting what he wants; one less thing in his way.

"You ripped the underwear apart," Chris says with a giggle as Darren lifts him up.  "I, actually, liked those."

"Trust me," Darren groans as Chris' wraps his stocking covered legs around his waist, "I'll definitely buy you more."

The fabric of the torn panties now hang off Chris' hips in bunches of fabric.  Darren brings his hand up to Chris' mouth.  Without having to tell him anything, he watches as he wraps his full, pink lips around two fingers and sucks them into his mouth.  Fingers thoroughly getting wet, Darren pulls them out and reaches around Chris.  Wet fingers pressing at Chris' stretched hole, he easily pushes in with both where Chris is still wet from the lube and his cum.

“Please, Dare,” Chris whines as he rocks his hips down on Darren’s fingers.  “I’m ready.”

“I need to go grab some lube.”  Darren is about to let Chris down when he stops him.

“No.  I have some,” Chris says as he shakes his head and grabs the bottle stuffed between the cushion and the back of the couch.

Underwear pushed off his hips and kicked away, Darren groans as Chris strokes his cock with lube.  But after a few seconds, he swats his hand away after Chris starts to tease him with flicks of his wrist.  Desperate and needy, Darren presses the head of his cock to Chris' stretched hole.  Cock pushing into Chris' ass, into that delicious heat and tightness, Darren groans as he buries himself deep inside Chris.

"Fuck me, Darren," Chris moans into his ear with want.  "Fuck me."

Lifting Chris up a bit more, feeling one of his arms drape over his neck, and hand bury in his hair, his other hand gripping the couch behind him, Darren starts fucking Chris.  As he fucks up into him, Chris rolling his hips down, Darren feels the slide of his stocking covered legs against his sides.  The feeling sends jolts of arousal through him.  The fabric is soft as it glides against his skin.

"You like this?  Like fucking my lace covered ass?"  Chris tips his head back and moans as he slams his hips down, fingers digging into the back of Darren's neck.

“You know I do,” Darren groans as he thrusts up.  He hears Chris chuckle in reply.

Chris spreading his legs open wider, Darren braces one hand on the back of the couch, the other grabbing at Chris' thigh, and fucks him with quick, hard snaps of his hips.

“Close,” Chris whimpers.

Wrapping his hand around Chris’ dick, stroking him, Darren feels Chris tense against him a split second before he cries out as he is hit with his release.  Warm spurts of cum spilling over his fist, and onto his stomach, staining the lace of the garter skirt, Darren strokes Chris through is release that seems to go on for hours.  But Darren gets that since Chris has wanted to come for hours now.  Still fucking up into him as he clenches around him, he buries his face in the curve of Chris’ neck and loudly moans as he comes a few moments later.

"So," Darren pants into Chris' ear after his orgasm wanes, and he tries to catch his breath.  "What's your biggest fantasy or kink?"

Chris just laughs as he says, "I think we need to buy a camera."


End file.
